The Belle Rings
by Munsurieya
Summary: Emily's great descendant Annabelle Lucas was pirate onboard the Black Pearl. Emily was reading an old diary of her descendant when she came across an incantation, where will this lead Emily when she reads it? Jack/OC but filled with awesome adventure xD ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _If you don't like any of these plots then don't bloody read.__  
_

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Pirates, only my character._

**_SUMMARY: _**_Emily's great descendant Annabelle Lucas was pirate onboard the Black Pearl. Emily was reading an old diary of her descendant when she came across an incantation, where will this lead Emily when she reads it?_

* * *

**_PROLOGUE:_**

**_Disbelieving Phenomena_**

* * *

Emily Lucas stood among the vast array of books she had stacked in her shelf, taking out a battered and broken leather bound book. It looked as ancient as it felt. She deftly untied the straps and opened to the first few pages, black, bold cursive handwriting greeted striking emerald eyes:

_**Sunset: 1713. **_

_**It's a beautiful sunset and the guns are pointed to me. Mutiny they say. They suspect me of mutiny when I have been played like a fiddle. I looked into his dark eyes. Cold. Dark. Devoid of emotion.**_

_**He used to be a different man once. Humorous, dark eyes glazed with alcoholic consumption, disarming smile and the grace of gazelle -most of the time. Now they look at me with contempt, obviously thinking that I revealed the Black Pearl's location to the East India Trading Company. **_

_**I will die tonight, and in this brig, I hold my most fondest memories, of the dear Captain Jack Sparrow.**_

_**My love.**_

_**My Captain.**_

_**My Jack.**_

_**To this I write to the rest of the Lucas family after me. Read the incantation below and you will carry on the feared name of the Hail Mary-**_

Emily read the incantation.

_'The king and his men, stole the Queen from her bed.'_

**_Boom._**

_'They bound her in her bones.'_

_**Boom.**_

_'The sea's be ours and by the powers..'_

_**Boom.**_

_'We're we will. We'll roam..'_

_**Boom Boom.**  
_

_'Yo-ho, all hands. Hoist the colours high. Heave-ho, thieves and beggers. Never shall we die!'_

**_BOOM!_**

_'__Some men have died and some are alive;_

_and others sail on the sea._  
_With the keys to the cage_  
_and the devil to pay,_  
_we lay to the fiddler's green._

_Yo ho haul together,_  
_hoist the colors high._  
_Heave ho, thieves and beggars;_  
_never shall we die._

_The bell has been raised_  
_from its watery grave,_  
_hear its sepulchral tone._  
_A call to all; pay heed the squall,_  
_and turn your sails to home._

_Yo ho, haul together,_  
_hoist the colors high._  
_Heave ho, thieves and beggars;_  
_never say we die._

_Yo ho, all together,_  
_hoist the colors high._  
_Heave ho, thieves and beggars;_  
_never shall we die._

_The king and his men_  
_stole the queen from her bed,_  
_and bound her in her bones._  
_The seas be ours, and by the powers;_  
_where we will; we'll roam.'_

Her soft voice echoed in the now dark library, the salty scent of the sea, the crash of waves, the booming of cannons. A light started to glow from the book, dragging Emily in further and further.

_"I love you Jack.." _

A whispered proclamation of love, in her voice.

Emily never said that.

_"My name is Annabelle Lucas. Call me Belle." _

_..._

_"Captain Jack Sparrow, love. Savvy?"_

_..._

_"Captain Sparrow, what's our heading?"_

_"Tortuga?"_

_"Tortuga."_

_..._

_"You've mutinied against us love, for that, you have to be punished."_

_"Jack no..please. Hear my plea, I never said anything, I'm being set up." _

_"You have betrayed me." _

_..._

_"NO! JACK PLEASE!"_

_"I'm sorry my dear Belle, but this is the end of the road for us."_

_..._

_"I love you Jack. Forgive me."_

_..._

**_Bang!_**

_..._

**_SPLASH!_**

Emily awoke to the soft chirping of birds, her eyes open and she stared into the canopy of a bed that was not her own.

_Where am I?_

Emily Lucas bolted upright from her comfortable bed, looking down at her body, a cascade of wavy black hair fluttering down her left breast which was thankfully clothed, a long cotton nightgown remedied that.

"Excuse me, Miss Lucas! Wake up, luv'! We 'ave visitors!" An elderly disembodied voice called from the rich mahogany door.

"Coming!" Emily called, keeping up pretenses, a feeling of loneliness, fear and confusion settled around her, pressing against her skin, making her gasp for relief.

Where was she?

What world is this?

What has happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _If you don't like any of these plots then don't bloody read. Savvy?_

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Pirates, only my character._

_**SUMMARY: **__Emily's very great grandmother Annabelle Lucas was pirate on-board the Black Pearl. Emily was reading an old diary of Annabelle's when she came across an incantation, where will this lead Emily when she reads it?_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

_**Captain Jack Sparrow**_

* * *

Jack stood on the dock of Port Royal once again, to stock up on supplies for the next big journey to gain control of the seas. Jack walked across the wooden bridge and stepped on land, wondering where he would go first.

Jack looked around rather awkwardly as men in wigs walked past him, raising their eyebrows in disdain at his state of dress and dirty appearance.

Lucky for them, Jack didn't care and succeeded in holding his tongue to not make a snarky comment of their stupid wigs.

Instead, he headed toward the town, and hoped none of the royal navy would remember him or figure out he was a pirate thieving for supplies.

Jack swaggered among the well dressed civilians of Port Royal and came across a beaten old pub that looked closed down around the corner, following his keen gut instinct, Jack walked into the pub, closing the door behind him.

The smell of rum and body odor assaulted his nostrils and he was instantly transported into Tortuga's _Fair Lady_ pub, making him feel home.

"Ah, well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow." Slurred a young arrogant boy, intoxicated and unsteady as he swaggered to said Sparrow.

"There should be a _Captain _in there somewhere, boy." Jack stressed the word 'captain' as the stench of alcohol from the boy wafted over him like a thick curtain.

"You think you're so clever! All thessse years and you neverr found a waaay to gain internal life."

"_Eternal_, you intoxicated abject, skin-diseased, immature, pestilent sack of pig manure." Jack said, enjoying the confusion on the boy's face.

"Wha'?"

"Exactly, you are intoxicated beyond the limit of drunk, and when one is intoxicated there is no reason, and where there is no reason there is no hope to cure said intoxication. Now, you may think that I am a disappointment but mate, you have no reason to. Because I could sit here all day and spout insults at you to dusk till dawn and you could look at me with that absent look on your face which clearly tells me you have no understanding for anything I say. So what's the point in even saying this? You don't know what I'm talking about, eh?"

"Wha'?"

"Good boy." Jack grinned, walking away from the boy, who fainted from his brain working hard to decipher what Jack said.

"Barman, a large bottle of rum," he requested with a twinkle in his eye, a big smile showing all of his gold and silver teeth as the scruffy barman gave Jack his order and he lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long drawn out gulp, feeling complete as the beverage soothed the delicate skin of his throat.

A collective silence fell around the normal racket in the pub, a breeze caressed Jack's back indicating that the door had opened and he turned to see what all the fuss was about when he stiffened. His heart stopped and he felt as if somebody had ripped him from reality and stuck him in a nightmare horribly and painfully.

Annabelle Lucas stood in the doorway; the sun gleamed behind her, enveloping her in God's luminance as if she were an angel from beyond.

Her raven hair spilled in waves around her face, tied up in a bun that seemed to be loosening, a few locks of hair escaping its intricate tie. Her dress a vibrant gold, her lime green eyes taking in every detail warmly; wide with wonder, without judgment.

"Come Olivia." Emily said, smiling beatifically.

Her ladies-maid scurried after her in haste, obviously hesitant of being in a pub littered with drunken pirates and prostitutes. "My lady, I must protest."

"Please, Olivia, you must learn to be adventurous!"

"My lady, please! Think of the babe." Olivia whispered conspiratorially.

Emily stopped; a look of realization and sorrow twisted her beautiful face.

"Excuse me; you are a pretty little thing aren't ya?" The drunken sailor from before leered at her, grabbing her arm.

Jack felt the fires of Hell consume him. He was ready to take out his cutlass and disembowel the boy.

Emily shook her arm free. "Do not touch me." She snarled, her voice taking Jack back to the days when she captained the Hail Mary and sailed alongside him with the Pearl.

"What's the fuss about, girlie? It's just one night of fun." He sneered, his hand grabbing her waist.

Jack grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. "I believe the lady declined your offer." He pushed the boy away and he stumbled into a table and looked at Annabelle. "My apologies, madam." Jack murmured, watching her carefully, to see if she remembered him.

Emily smiled softly at her savior. "Thank you, kind sir. I do not wish to burden you with my wares any longer. I bid you good day." Emily curtsied, her heart fluttering as she looked into smoldering dark eyes.

Her ladies-maid all but pushed her out of the bar and they got into the carriage and went back home. Jack walked out of the bar with the bottle of rum only to see the carriage rolling away smoothly if not hurriedly.

Jack's brow furrowed deeply. She didn't seem to remember him. He knew if she was lying, her eyes would moisten and the pupils would dilate, but there was nothing like that at all. Jack stole a horse that had been tied to a post and followed the carriage at a slow pace as to avoid suspicion and recognition.

"Annabelle Lucas." Jack murmured to himself. "How did you survive?"


End file.
